1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inner packing structures, and more particularly to a spindle structure for use in a package containing a roll for dispensing sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,176,786; 2,646,953; 2,788,892; 3,280,987; 3,337,113.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a unitary packing structure for forming an inner spindle arrangement, which structure includes a center panel having opposed pairs of side panels joined thereto and extending therefrom toward a pair of end panel sections, wherein one pair of side panels has end portions formed from material of and foldably joined to respective end panel sections.